


Yet another hotel room somewhere

by 3White_Mage3



Category: Pacific Rim (2013) RPF
Genre: Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3White_Mage3/pseuds/3White_Mage3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herc was sitting on his chair in the dark in the corner of his and Chuck's room watching the young soldier on the bunk take his only son from behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yet another hotel room somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, just because.  
> No pretensions of any literary value whatsoever. Zero.

Herc was sitting on the chair in the dark in the corner of his and Chuck's room watching the young soldier on the bed take his only son from behind. No missionary position for soldier-boy, only Herc got to kiss Chuck when he was balls-deep and writhing on a dick. Doggie would have to do.

The only sounds were Chuck's occasional moans and the slap-slap of tonight's whatever-his-name's balls against his son's ass.

Chuck liked his conquests dark-haired, muscled, and hairy chested. No one who could compete with or be compared to his dad. And that's exactly what they had mutually zeroed in on at tonight's gala at the Shangri La, tonight's over-the-top party celebrating the postponement of the end of the world. A good guy with more muscles than brains and an absolute willingness to indulge his two heroes in whatever they wanted. 

This party and this guy were the latest in a series of events which had become an excuse for Chuck to get wasted -- something he'd never had the luxury of doing too many times before -- and indulge. Herc knew, in the drift he had found ample evidence, that the boy had never had any problem picking up his partners and getting a dick up his ass. Being the savior of the world didn't close any doors in that regard, especially for these types of guys who probably just wanted another notch on their belt and a memory to relive at some point in the future. 

Who was to fault Herc if he had, over time, found himself accepting of his son's proclivities? Who was to fault him for facilitating these liaisons if he could at least control them? At least he was the one to choose who got to mount his boy and how quickly that soldier or whoever got ushered out the door. At least this way Herc was the one at the end of the night who got to sink himself into his boy's sloppy warmth and give the younger man the one thing which would allow him to sleep. Be the one guy who got to kept his dick deep in that wet hole as he brushed his boy's hair back and kissed him to sleep for another night. Be the one to wake up the next morning with Chuck wrapped tightly around him and wanting another round.

Herc poured another glassful of the scotch, palmed the hard-on in his briefs, and watched as what's-his-name started to slow down on the thrusting and seemed to concentrate on deeper rather than faster. It wasn't difficult to predict what was coming next, having watched it countless times before. He took a deep pull on the drink as the guy clutched his sizeable hands around his son's hips, pushed in as far as possible, and threw his head back as he let out a moan. Herc knew, even if he didn't hear the answering groan, that the guy had cum deep inside his boy. 

The older pilot put his scotch on the table next to his chair and moved over to the bed. While Chuck collapsed face down and ass up on the bed, Herc gently but persistently pulled soldier boy off and urged him into the uniform which had been so casually tossed everywhere about the room. Seeing him to the door with a "thanks" and a clap on the shoulder, Herc turned back toward the bed where his son remained sprawled. Walking over to the small table beside the bed he grabbed the bottle of lube and began greasing up his own dick.


End file.
